


Act One

by scratches



Series: Vampire!Darcy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Bloodletting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minor Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Oops, Pre-Relationship, SO SORRY, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: How much does SHIELD know about Darcy Lewis: Vampire?Brock want's to find out...but their blood lust gets the better of them.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Vampire!Darcy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Act One

**Author's Note:**

> don't own marvel.  
> no beta  
> yadda yadda the usual.  
> please stop me

DO NOT ENGAGE!

Brock read the words again. He sat at his desk on the STRIKE floor and leaned back. His steepled fingers rested under his chin and he narrowed his eyes. While staring at the crisp photo on the page he thought back to their interaction last week at the theater, his bended, healed elbow was the reminder.

Darcy had been tickled that SHIELD was still using the photo of her time at Yale. She had made an impression, she guessed. The nineteen nineties were a blur for her. The willing thralls that had fallen to her feet in the eighties had kept her blood drunk for years until Blade had found her, computer engineering books around her in her dorm at Yale. According to her, Darcy hadn't begged for her life. Blade made her only agree that she wouldn't feed as often as she had been and that she would be under a closer watch from SHIELD. Because with all of his observation, she had never killed a thrall.

Her account of a green Phil Coulson questioning Fury about the threat level of her had Brock laughing over the steak she had insisted on buying for him. 

When she had revealed her _actual_ age to him, Brock had choked on the mouthful of red wine. Being stuck on a quarantined ship outside of Venice in 1480 had her betrothed turning her and blaming the deaths of the rest of the ship on the plague. The lightly pilfered coins and jewels kept them in money until they scammed another two ships before moving onto compelling city elites to hand them a coin or two for a hundred years. Two hundred years later, Anne Bonny, pirate wife of Calico Jack was one of the favorite lives she lived. Darcy admitted she missed the smell of the open sea sometimes, but living a life of comfort in the port city of New Orleans for a hundred years had perks. After the civil war, Darcy had moved north, studying at different universities, amassing different degrees and watching as the world became smaller day by day.

His eyes flicked down to the gold doubloon on his desk. The actual-fact treasure chest she had sent him a selfie with from the bowels of a bank had him convinced she wasn't jerking his chain. Vampire. Pirate. Thief. Computer Hacker. Indefinite College Student. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. 

Picking up the doubloon, Brock rolled it between his fingers and watched the fluorescent lights glint off the coin. Back and forth through his fingers, the coin moved, hypnotizing him as it went. Trading doubloons at coin shops, evidently, was one of Darcy's past times. Watching the face of a trader fall open and gasp at the coin in their hand always made her laugh.

She had sent him a page of laughing emoji's in response.

Without stopping the coin, Brock kicked his boots on his desk and stared at the screen more intently. How much of her past did SHIELD know about? 

How much about SHIELD did she know?

Did they know she had lived in the same tenement housing as Steve Rogers and James Barnes in the forties? Did SHIELD know James Barnes had held her close on the Coney Island Cyclone before he was drafted? Had James Barnes known she had healed the splintered cut on his finger after they disembarked the Cyclone, sucking a bit of his blood while doing so? Did _HYDRA_ have access to her file? Did they know her and James Barnes had been an item in 1941? Or that it spanned years until his death?

"What the fuck," he muttered to himself before flipping the coin. It spun in the air above him before he grabbed it and slapped it on the back of his hand. The smiling face of a long dead king smirked up at him. Brock grabbed the coin and slipped it into his pocket and exhaled deeply. What was in her file? What had SHIELD on high alert? What had Peggy Carter dug up on her that had Darcy stiffen slightly when he asked if they had ever interacted.

Behind him, someone knocked on his office door. Reaching behind him, he pulled the door open, "What?" He leaned back and looked at the passive face of his second in command, Jack Rollins.

"Fury wants you to run a drill with Romanov and Rogers." The tall man leaned against the door and flicked his eyes to his computer screen. "Still can't crack it?"

Brock straightened his chair and pulled his access card from his computer, making the screen go blank. "She's told me most of what I need to know."

Jack's brow lifted, "Isn't she a little young for you, boss?"

Brock snorted before he stood, "You'd be surprised." He pulled his left arm across his body and stretched it. "She's older than she looks."

"If you say so," Jack shrugged before they both moved out of his office and to the training simulator.

~~

Her mouth trailed up the hollow of his throat spreading his dripping blood across his five o'clock shadow. Darcy Lewis had perched herself in his lap with terrifying speed once he had realized she was the one who had tripped the security alarm for his condo. Brock whimpered under her as she moved back down to the oozing marks on his neck. 

"You like this?" Darcy asked, her lips left bloody prints on the shell of his ear.

He held onto her hips and flexed his fingers, tightening them, knowing she wouldn't bruise under his touch. "Fuck, you know I do." Brock pulled her body closer to his. Her tight skirt bunched up and he could see her pale, round ass in the reflection of his television, a thin black strip of fabric cut her ass in half.

"Yeah, I do," she said as she pushed her core against his hard cock. He wasn't even in her yet and he wanted to come. Brock had been holding back for her. Whenever she was ready for him. He felt her lips work over his pulse point as she rocked against him.

"I have to come. I can't hold back anymore," Brock pulled his neck from her and pushed his cock against her wet panties. 

"Well, it shouldn't go to waste," Darcy cooed before climbing off of him. 

Brock's eyes widened as she kneeled between his legs, lips stained red and her eyes hungry. "Holy fuck." His eyes rolled back as a cold hand held his shaft and her blood warmed mouth descended and took him in. Her free hand held him against the couch to keep his hips pinned back. "I'm coming." Brock felt it roll up from deep in him and fall from the tip of his cock. Her mouth milked every last drop from him until he started to soften in her grip. Panting, he pulled her back into his lap. Brock could feel his blood still trickling from his neck and with a swipe, he covered his fingers with blood and coated her lips with it.

Darcy hummed in approval, her bright eyes closing as she licked his fingers clean. "Give me some more," she said.

Tilting his neck to the side, Brock pushed in his pulse point before filling his cupped palm with his blood. "You're a fuckin' dream," Brock felt her rub against his half erection. 

She opened her eyes and held his gaze before she leaned down to lap at his fingers. Brock felt her nudge his hand flat before she rubbed the thick blood against her lips and down her chin. "Come here," Darcy ordered.

Brock nodded and kept his head to the side as she leaned back down to suck hard at his neck. "Shit," he whispered. He could feel her opening the points wider with her teeth as she drew from him. Darcy only stopped when Brock felt his hard and leaking cock slip into her, her satin panties blocking him from fucking her right. 

Humming happily, she licked at him until the spots closed. Brock's head was dizzy, but the wetness between them had him looking over at her as his hips grinded against her. "You taste so good," Darcy said quietly before backing up to drop her skirt. She kept the panties on, pulling them aside as she knelt across him. "You're the best tasting man I've ever had." 

"Get on me," Brock gasped, his head still spinning. He reached for his cock and held it steady. Darcy laughed in front of him, her fangs long and pointed against her lips, as she slid down his cock. The feeling of a cool pussy wasn't what he was expecting, but as she dropped lower to surround him from root to tip, he could feel her pussy getting warmer around him. Brock looked at her, her face smirking like she knew what was happening. "What?"

She rubbed against him, her slick clit nudged against his pubes. "Jane would be very disappointed in me, fucking a jack-boot." Darcy's arms leveraged herself against the back of the couch and put her breasts at his eye level. With the blood lust, he hadn't even looked at them. He nodded up at her before he leaned down and licked at a tight nipple. With a slide, she moved her hips up and down against him.

He looked up at her blood covered face and felt his cock twitch in her. His blood. Leaning in, he pulled a nipple between his teeth and pulled. With a squeeze, his hands finally found a spot on her generous ass to hold as she fucked him.

Brock stopped thinking the moment she ducked her head to the other side of his neck and spilled his blood again. He fucked hard into her as she filled her mouth and moved to kiss him. The feeling of the both of them swallowing down his blood between wet heated kisses had him holding her steady. He felt her reach between them and rub hard at her pussy as he moved quickly. He could feel her muscles gripping him hard as she moaned against his lips. "Fuck," she gasped before leaning back. Darcy held herself up by one of his thighs while she reached down and rubbed at her clit again. "I'm so fucking wet," she gasped. 

She was. Brock could feel it pooling under his thighs on his leather couch. "Come again, Darcy, come on me." He leaned in and over her before pulling at a hard nipple again. 

With a pulse and a bitten off moan, Brock looked up and watched her teeth disappear into her lip as she came apart above him. She dragged out the moan as her hand slowed against her folds. Brock followed the slow leak of blood from her lips before they stopped moving their hips. 

Brock pulled Darcy close to him and asked, "Can I?" Darcy nodded before he started to pump into her again, their hips hard and bruising as they sucked and kissed around her bleeding lips. As they licked into one another's mouths, Brock felt his balls tighten again before he spilled into her. Their continued fucking made his seed drip down him, soak her pulled aside panties, and coat her pussy.

"That's it," Darcy mumbles before moving to his neck and closing the forgotten pin pricks she had put there.

Slowly, their movements stopped and they leaned against one another, sweaty and covered in blood. His chest was sticky with it. Brock held her against him as he caught his breath. Her pussy was still locked tight around him as he softened slowly. "Is it always like that?" He asked, eye closed and arms around her ass and waist.

He felt her cool breath on his neck as she replied, "No." She took a few more breaths before adding, "Once in a lifetime it's like that." She settled her ass against his thighs as he finally slipped out of her completely. "I could smell how good you'd taste." 

"Yeah?" He said, his hand patting her ass softly. "How good is it?"

"It's the serum," she panted into his neck. "The super soldier serum. I can _smel_ l it a mile away."

"It's a knock off." She knew about the serum in his blood. The serum that he was one of five operatives to survive the trials for.

"Half of me wants to drain you dry...but the other half wants me to keep you alive so I can feed off of you when I want." Brock felt her wiggle against him. "I want to fuck you and bleed you until you can't move." Her lips move against his pulse point again.

Brock let his hands knead into her body as he felt his cock try to get interested again. "You're one greedy vampire."

"I know what I want."

Maybe that is what her SHIELD file meant? Maybe she bled Super Serum operatives dry because she was addicted to their taste.

It was a fleeting thought, passing through as she sank her teeth into him again. "Fuck, Darcy."

"Just one more taste." As fast as his blood fell into her mouth she closed the wounds and moved so she could stare at him. Brock opened his eyes and felt his come drop onto his cock, still warm from her pussy. "I have to leave with Jane to do Science! but, can we do this again?"

He leaned up and caught her bloody lips for another kiss. "If you think you're leaving tonight…" Brock shifted the hand on her ass to between her legs and rubbed at her wet folds, "I'm not done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be two different installments, but.. they would be too short! who wan'ts short fic. not me when it comes to this crack ship.
> 
> also who wants Bucky/Darcy 1940's vampire Fic? hayo
> 
> PS- any fic updates will be sporadic. I bought a house and it is a clusterfuck moving 1800 miles -____-


End file.
